What If
by demetrifever123
Summary: It was a coincidence he met him, but it was an accident he fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see the title of this was inspired by Jason Derulo's song What If. So, this was a request I received I'm now doing—Finally, am I right?**** Oh, and Sam is a little older in this—like seventeen, but doesn't look much different, because he's cute in Lost Boys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys in any way at all. Not the characters, plot, ideas…etc. **

_If you are the one, then us meeting here is fate_

_Future with a dog named Ben, buy a house with a fireplace_

_This is the first I've seen your face but there's a chance we are soul mates_

_I know this might sound crazy, you don't know my name_

~What If: Jason Derulo

The midnight air of July caressed Dwayne's skin as he flew across half of Santa Carla in search of a meal. He hadn't fed in almost a week, and his control was wearing thin. It was weird how whenever he needed to feed, there were no stupid teenagers on the beach at night to tempt him. He couldn't have found someone easy at the boardwalk. _No, _David would never allow _that _just when he needed it most. He was straining his eyes for _anything _he could sink his teeth into all night, until—from high above in the clouds—he spotted down below a dying man. His mouth watered at the thought and without thinking he went for it.

He could feel his canines extending and stood completely on the ground, in front of a twenty-something surfer with light hair. He was bleeding out everywhere in the sand, and at first it looked like maybe he was attacked by a shark. But as he looked there was no trail of blood from the water to where he was lying down. There was bite marks on his arms and Dwayne looked around, unsure if this man was already claimed by another vampire. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke another of his kind.

Though, he saw nobody, so without thinking he bent down and sunk his teeth into his prey. It was weird feeding off of someone he hadn't wounded; there was barely any blood left in him and he felt like a vulture, not the king of the jungle that he was meant to be. He was too thirsty, though, to care he might have been stealing someone's meal, and felt that the man was enough to hold him until the next night.

That was when there was a big breeze sweeping across the beach, and Dwayne got a good whiff of an "unclassified" scent. It didn't belong to another vampire, and it was too different to be of a human, he thought. _Oh god…_He was going to check it out, like the curious man he was. He was on alert, just in case, and the scent led him a quarter of a mile farther along the shore.

It wasn't really a smell, more of a…_fragrance? _He couldn't describe it, and soon he could see a fire in the sand, but no crazy people dancing around it this time. He found a wide enough tree and hid behind it, watching the scene in front of him with interest. It was so strange he had no idea what he was looking at, at first. _Whoa…_

There was a person—but not really a _person—_hovering over a dead body. There was a sucking and slurping sound and Dwayne could definitely see that it wasn't human. It crouched on the ground, with slightly tanned skin and—odd enough—pointed ears. There was a two foot long tail twitching happily as he fed off of the dead man. Dwayne's breathing caught in his throat and he took a step back, kicking sand backwards in the process. It wasn't loud, rather quiet, but in a fraction of a second he had caught the things attention. With the fire next to it he could see that it wasn't an "it" but a _he. _A rather _attractive _he at that. He was a person; at least he looked rather human without the pointed ears and tail.

Dwayne froze, staring at him. He wasn't sure if he could see him standing there in the shadow of the tree, but the feline-like man hissed and sprinted away faster than Dwayne could say "Whoa". He stumbled backwards again, completely shocked at what he had just seen. _David's not gonna believe this…_

But Dwayne never told them about it; he just acted like everything was normal. Of course they suspected something was up. Dwayne couldn't get him out of his mind, and he had to bloke off his thoughts so the boys didn't find out. The next night when they went to the boardwalk he was happy to go; he could finally get a whole meal. Marko and Paul were in front of him, arms around each other, laughing and joking at anything and anyone. He looked around at the crowd, looking for a possible meal. Not finding anyone that sparked his interest he looked the other way. Just as he was about to give up on that area his gaze locked on someone that probably blended in with everyone else, but stuck out like a sore thumb to him.

Someone that looked so familiar to Dwayne, and he stopped walking with the others, just staring. With the light brown eyes and blonde hair, he _wouldn't _have recognized him. It was when his mystery person walked passed him, locked eyes, and quickly walked away did he think to follow. Said person kept looking back suspiciously as his pace picked up. Dwayne tried to make it seem like he wasn't following him and they were just going to the same place, but it probably didn't look like that no matter how much he tried.

The perused person rounded a corner, and when Dwayne turned it no one was there. Confused, he stood in place where he had just seen the mystery person. "Dwayne," Paul said, waving a hand in front of his face. "What are you doing over here?"

"What are you looking at?" Marko asked curiously, gazing around for what was so interesting.

"Nothing," Dwayne said simply. He walked back to where they were headed before. Marko looked down the street one more time before following.

"You're hallucinating, bud. Don't worry, I do it all the time," Paul assured, resting an arm around Dwayne's shoulders.

"Yeah," Dwayne said dully, still trying to figure out if he'd actually seen someone or not, and why that person had disappeared way too suddenly to be human. But he wasn't a vampire, Dwayne at least knew that. He didn't see the unknown man again for a few days. When he did it was a Saturday, which meant more people on the boardwalk. There was no moon out that night, and it was far windier. Dwayne had accepted that maybe what he saw wasn't real, so he wasn't expecting to see the "man" ever again. The exact same person caught his eye, the person that reminded him of someone he couldn't put his finger on and was able to blend in with the humans, something Dwayne had never been able to really do.

He drifted off again after his mystery person, and this time he didn't run; instead, he continued walking like there wasn't a vampire right behind him. Dwayne walked right up next to him. "Windy night, isn't it?" Yeah, nice conversation starter, Dwayne. Oh, let's talk about the weather, shall we?

"Very," the other replied, still walking, but slower.

"I'm sorry I never got to introduce myself; I'm Dwayne." The mystery person smiled a little.

"Why were you following me, Dwayne?" he asked, a playful smile apparent on his face.

"Just now, or a few days ago?" Dwayne kept walking to keep up with the other, not wanting to lose his opportunity to talk to him. "Because I can think of a bunch of reasons, if you're willing to sit here the whole night while I explain."

He laughed. "I have all night." Dwayne grinned and chuckled, surprised by this man's surprising arrogance. But when he took in this person's appearance, he looked to be a few years younger than Dwayne. So, that meant late teens or around there.

"What's your name?"

"I don't see why that's a reason you're following me. Because you wanna know my name?"

"I haven't seen you here since Wednesday," Dwayne observed.

"So? I don't come here _every _day," he drawled.

"_I _do, though sometimes not by choice." Dwayne saw him smile a little again. "You just—look familiar."

"So do you, but I actually know I've seen you before other than here. You look the same."

"What?" Dwayne down at him, confused, and he was looked at square in the face, still walking slowly. Such a familiar face…

"Don't you recognize me? Or am I that much different now?" Dwayne squinted his eyes and stared into round, green ones. His eyes widened when he remembered.

"_You _were the one who—" He stopped. Suddenly they stopped walking.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Dwayne.

"Nothing," Dwayne said quickly. "I—you look different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dwayne said, still trying to piece things together. "Not in a bad way or anything," he added hastily.

"Why are you talking to me, anyway?" Dwayne wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that and thought for a second. "Not in a bad way or anything," he added, teasing Dwayne's last sentence. They started walking again, and Dwayne noticed they had just left the boardwalk, and were by the beach. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not," Dwayne assured, answering without thinking. But after he did think about it, he didn't intend on telling anyone. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm not supposed to tell, though."

"None of it," the shorter man replied. "And I won't tell anyone about _you." _

"Sounds good." The other nodded in agreement, and Dwayne stared at him for a minute, transfixed. He wasn't looking directly at him, but he thought his not-so-mysterious person had a nice smile. His features were more baby-like—the shape of his face—and his green eyes were probably the greenest Dwayne's ever saw. "God, I wish I could buy you a drink or something—" Dwayne paused in hesitation when the other man turned to look at him. "—but I don't think you'd want that." Dwayne's dead heart skipped a beat—in relief—when he laughed heartedly.

"I _would _like that…but I don't drink," he said with a sorry look on his slender face. Dwayne nodded in understanding.

"Neither do I," he lied, and the other laughed at him, probably knowing very well he drank nearly every day. They talked all night, chatting about where Dwayne lived and sorts. It was odd to him that the other man wasn't giving away any information about himself. It made Dwayne wonder why _he _was.

"The sun's going to be up soon; shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I suppose I should," Dwayne said. "Will I see you here tomorrow?"

"You might," he said teasing-like. Dwayne said his farewells and started walking away, but stopped after a few feet and turned around. He shouted out, "What's your name?"

"Sam," he answered, smiling, and Dwayne smiled, too.

_Sam…_he repeated to himself. Dwayne wasn't sure about him, but he definitely wanted to see Sam really soon.

The next night Sam wasn't at the boardwalk—to Dwayne's disappointment—but he was the following day. He was leaning up against a brick wall of Max's video store, looking down at his feet. Dwayne ditched his "brothers" to go up to him. Sam felt so childish when he was around him; it was so painfully obvious Dwayne liked him, and this time things were different. Sam had had many potential "suitors" or "mates" come up to him and meet him in different places, trying to woo him. But Dwayne…

Sam didn't know how to finish that sentence, though. He wasn't able to, anyway, because Dwayne was standing next to him. "Long time no see," Sam joked, because it had only been at least a day. Every time they found each other in the same place they just talked for hours. It was amazing how much Dwayne had going on to fill the silences when Sam didn't want to say anything too personal. It was unnerving and annoyed Sam that Dwayne made no move to do anything in a romantic way. Was Sam misreading his when he thought Dwayne was trying to court him?

But after a few weeks Sam dismissed the idea of Dwayne as his mate. Dwayne tried to pry information out of him all the time. "Where do you live?" he would ask, and Sam wouldn't tell him. "So what exactly are you?" Still he wouldn't answer. He wondered if he could ever consider Sam a friend if he was practically a stranger.

Dwayne passed it off as a precaution Sam was taking, not something personal. He didn't press for anything, and just gave away some of his personal information to hopefully in turn get some of his. It didn't work-Dwayne didn't care. _At least he's still talking to me. _

It was too weird thinking about it all. Dwayne had met him by accident—well, _seen _him by accident—and that night on the boardwalk he had seen him again and ran after him. _You are so stupid, Dwayne. What'd you get yourself into? _

He didn't think about the consequences if something unexpected were to happen.

**Phew, I'm FINALLY done with the first chapter. I've been working on this for a whole month now, and I think the chapter's long enough to call it done. Hopefully the next one will be on its way soon. Reviews are very welcome:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took longer than I thought it would to update, but I had a small case of writer's block and things didn't come out right when this chapter was in-the-making. **

It wasn't ignorable anymore that Dwayne would mysteriously leave for the whole night once they set foot on the boardwalk. He had avoided every question that revolved on where he had been. He behaved differently around the others, and—what David found the strangest—he smelt of someone else all the time. Not a human, not a vampire. And when he stopped paying attention, David put his foot down.

"What the hell?" he snapped one day, causing Dwayne to glance at him before spacing out again. He couldn't get Sam out of his head. It seemed everything about him pulled Dwayne closer. The baby blue eyes and slender face, the sarcasm and arrogance whenever he talked…Dwayne could keep going on the little things he noticed that Sam thought he didn't. They were all very cute, in his opinion. But he would never say that out loud, of course.

And the way he laughed and smiled…Snap out of it, Dwayne; you're melting in front of everyone.

He had met up with Sam every day for weeks, and suddenly one night he wasn't there. Dwayne thought it was very strange, and found himself overall bored that night. Maybe he had something else or better to do, Dwayne thought. But when the next night came along and Sam was still a no-show, he was a little concerned.

Dwayne hadn't fed in a few days, so he took it as an opportunity to. His stomach growled as he searched the ground from the sky for some stragglers from the boardwalk. But it was Sunday, and at that a school night, so he only found two people in their late twenties hanging out on the beach. _A couple. _He smirked. It was dark except for the light the moon reflected off the water. They were lounging in the sand, in a perfect, romantic moment.

There was a huge log lying in the sand, and Dwayne wasn't the only one crouching behind it. "Missed you last night on the boardwalk," he whispered. Sam scoffed; clearly annoyed Dwayne was crashing his hunting spree. Sam turned his attention back at the two civilians in front of them, crouching low. Dwayne did the same. "What a way to ruin the moment," he commented.

"What are you even doing here? I'm kind of busy," Sam hissed at him. Dwayne didn't answer his question.

"I thought romantic settings on the beach in the moonlight always sounded really corny. But that dude's totally pulling it _off." _

"Did you _follow _me here, Dwayne?" Sam asked, getting annoyed with his presence.

"No. You just happened to be in the same place as me. Seems to happen often." He gave a crooked grin and Sam scowled, turning back to the humans, who were now about to kiss.

"You have beautiful eyes," the male remarked to her, stroking the side of her face gently. Sam looked at Dwayne out of the corner of his eye; he was staring at him. Sam could have pretended it annoyed him, again, but he found himself watching Dwayne, too.

It was as if the words slipping out of the human's mouth were coming straight from Dwayne, directed at Sam. They could both envision the cheesy violin music playing during the romantic moment. The humans were having the same scene unfold as Dwayne had always pictured his and Sam's in his head. This wasn't as serene and planned as he would have wanted, but Dwayne was all for it. Once Sam had fully turned his head he almost froze in place.

Dwayne leaned in slowly, careful not to do anything sudden. And, though Sam hated to say it, he almost leaned closer to him. But that would make things too easy, he thought. It had to be a challenge; they had to work to impress Sam. Oh, and Dwayne was so…so much more persuasive than the others. Just as Dwayne's fingers touched his face and his lips touched his, Sam was no longer there, and Dwayne felt nothing but empty air.

In an instant—in the middle of the humans' kiss—the night around them was filled with screams and ripping, and Dwayne stayed where he was, smirking.

He knew from then on how difficult Sam was going to be. He couldn't say he didn't like it; he always appreciated a challenge.

Now Sam knew Dwayne _was _interested, and he wouldn't let go of that. He tried to kiss him; you didn't do that and not feel anything for someone. Well…that's not entirely true for some people…

For the next week Dwayne tried—_really tried—_to get more of his attention. Sam didn't miss it; in fact, he enjoyed it. He liked how Dwayne would stumble over his words and try to be some cool guy when he was around. It was kind of cute…but Sam wasn't supposed to be interested. _And I'm not. _But his façade he put up for protection was crumbling, and he knew it. Everyone else he had come close to liking would only tap at the stone wall a little before giving up, but here Dwayne was with a sledgehammer, knocking it down five bricks at a time. Sam could only hold information for so long.

Five weeks they had been hanging out. Thirty-five days of nonstop thoughts about Sam, Dwayne thought. It was true; he could barely go a minute without thinking about him. It was almost pathetic, and the boys would surely make fun if they found out. _If. _Dwayne thinks it's safe to call them friends again, because surely Sam didn't like him.

Two months, before the school days for kids would begin again, and Dwayne suddenly feels a boost of confidence. "I'm gonna research you," he told Sam one day during one of their regular conversations.

"You're going to _research _me? You didn't strike me as the reading type."

"I just don't read as a hobby in front of my friends. I can read. And I will; look up what you are." Sam laughed.

"Good luck with that." Dwayne had went to the only bookstore for miles, and a pretty big one it was, but found nothing that really said "Sam". Except for the werewolf ones, but he would smell if Sam was a werewolf or not. But what the hell is he then? Dwayne was getting frustrated, but not enough that he gave up searching. But, alas, there were only so many books at the book store, and he was running out of stories to look into. He began to wonder if Sam went in and burned all the ones that hinted about him.

_What the _hell, he thought.

Just be patient, he would tell himself. Sam would come around soon…hopefully.

"Is there such a thing as werewolves?" he asked the boys one day when they were gathered around by the fountain. It was the only thing that made sense and fit Sam's description.

"Werewolves?" Marko asked joyfully, too curious.

"What makes you ask?" David said, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette and squinting his eyes.

"We exist, and grow up thinking we don't."

"I've never seen one."

"I have," Paul added. Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"In a dream…" Marko finished airily. Paul scowled and they all laughed, except for Dwayne. Later on that night Dwayne talked to Paul more about it.

"Did you really ever see one?"

"Sure did, bud."

"Where? When?"

"A few months ago, like, everywhere. The same one."

"Was it like, a werewolf?" He didn't want to ask out loud if it was hairy or not.

"Looked completely normal," Paul answered. "I would have never guessed. He sure was cute, though," he went on.

"What was his name?" Paul was silent for a beat.

"I never got it," he slowly admitted, not wanting to acknowledge that he failed to get someone's name. "He reminded me of Marko, in a more _mature _way." He lit up a cigarette, finishing off his pack.

"What did he look like?"

"Why are you asking? Did you meet a werewolf, Dwayne?" he teased. Dwayne rolled his eyes. "I've seen a lot of faces. And I told you; he reminded me of Marko."

"Oh, so you pursued a guy who –"

"Can it," Paul said sternly. "I never told him."

"Of course you didn't." Dwayne didn't mention anything about werewolves the rest of the night; he didn't want them getting suspicious or thinking he was obsessed.

The images relayed in his head over and over again; Sam with his long tail and ears, mercilessly drinking the blood of a victim. It intrigued Dwayne, yet at the same time worried him.

Be patient, Dwayne, he repeated for the fifth time that night. Sam will explain everything eventually.

God, he hoped he would.

**I know this chapter is way shorter than normal, but to get things flowing again I needed one boring chapter. Sorry if you were falling asleep or skipping half of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all your lovely reviews! Without them I wouldn't be motivated to keep going. :)**

It was taking Dwayne way too long to find out, in Sam's view. Everyone else had guessed almost instantly, and without having the pleasure of watching Sam hunt. But seriously, what was taking so damn long? It was so _painfully _obvious. Sam watched as Dwayne slowly started to lose his patience; something Sam had counted on.

But he was proving to be more tolerant than the rest, and Sam gritted his teeth in frustration. He liked Dwayne way too much.

But actually Dwayne proved to be an impatient person, as it only took a week of looking for him to give up.

"So how's your _search _going?" Dwayne clenched his jaw and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him away from the crowd of people to a secluded alley.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Sam wouldn't let his emotions show, but inside he was _scared _that Dwayne had him pinned against a wall. He was a vampire; he could have killed Sam a long time ago. And now Dwayne was showing it.

"What's _your _problem?" he retorted.

"Me?"

"Yes, _you," _he snarled. "Are you a werewolf, Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked, taken aback. Dwayne had been told many times how dangerous and unpredictable werewolves were. As much as Dwayne would _not _want to kill Sam, that's what it would come down to if he tried anything.

"No, I'm not a friggin' werewolf! Disgusting," he spat. Dwayne relaxed his muscles and lowered Sam to his feet, releasing the hand around his throat. It was almost _offensive _that Dwayne would even _think _Sam was a werewolf; they were hairy and disgusting. At least that's what Sam had grown up hearing.

"Then tell me what you are."

"You're giving up that easily, huh? Wow. And I thought you were different." Something flashed in Dwayne's eyes and he backed Sam into the wall again.

"Who says that?"

"Um, _you_ just did," Sam said angrily, squinting his eyes.

"What's the big secret? I'm a _vampire! _I should want to kill you right now if you were human! I should be ignoring you if you were another vampire! I can tell you don't want me to get close to you. _Tell me_ if you want me to leave. Because if it's that much of a secret I _will." _

"If I tell you, you'll go away?" Dwayne stared at him, his dark brown eyes at the brink of turning color. Sam cowered into the wall, feeling truly frightened. But…he didn't want Dwayne to leave him alone, though he would _never _admit it out loud. "No…" he said slowly. "No you won't."

There wasn't really anything romantic about it; at least Sam didn't think so or even want it to be. But nonetheless Dwayne closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth to Sam's in a tender kiss.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, while Dwayne's closed in contentment. Sam's blinking slowed and eventually he let his eyelids slip shut, melting into the kiss.

At the end of the alley Marko and Paul stumbled past, stopping at the sight of them. Paul's mouth hung open and Marko pushed him along, snickering. Dwayne didn't even notice that they were ever there.

"My mom was a…a," he tried to say as they broke off, but Dwayne just moved to other places while Sam talked. "She was a vampire, and my dad was a werewolf. He was a huge jerk and left before I was born. That's—" He gasped when Dwayne's tongue darted out above Sam's collar bone.

"Am I distracting you?"

"She brought me up to absolutely hate them because of that." Dwayne hummed his understanding into Sam's skin, drawing circles on his hips.

"Is that it?" Dwayne asked, looking back up to see Sam's expression.

_No, _Sam thought to himself. "Yeah."

"Okay. Sorry to say, but I don't have any dark secrets_," _he lowered his voice to a whisper at the last part.

"Good. You don't want any." Sam breathed in both relief and slight frustration. What he just said wasn't the whole truth, and it would slip soon, because after he said it Dwayne would walk away like everyone else had when they found out. But that's why he told them it; he wanted them to leave. Didn't he want that still? _Fuck this is confusing…_

He shook away his thoughts and forced a smile. Dwayne smiled too.

The few days that followed Dwayne didn't think he could feel any more accomplished. He was beaming 24/7, and Marko and Paul giggled knowingly on the sidelines. "What's wrong with you?" David asked him, annoyed at his sudden cheerfulness.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well, stop it," he said sternly.

"David," Marko breathed with wide eyes, leaning over his shoulder. "Look at him," he said in a low voice so Dwayne or Paul didn't over-hear. "He's in _love." _

David watched him for a second and agreed completely with Marko. "Oh shit."

"What? It's _funny." _

"No, it's scary." Scary it was; David had seen what happened when a vampire got too close to someone. First they would behave completely abnormal and odd, and they would change themselves to please their new mate. Then they would go to the ends of the Earth for them, even if it meant ditching their friends and family. Last, somewhere down the line, something would happen to their mate or they would leave, and Dwayne would end up getting himself killed.

It sounded dramatic, but that's exactly what happened to one of David's friends a few decades ago. He did _not _want a repeat. "Stop being such a hard head," Marko teased, resting his chin on David's shoulder as he watched Dwayne, Paul, and Laddie goof off.

"If I wasn't Paul would have gotten himself killed almost instantaneously, Dwayne would have slaughtered the whole town, and you—" He stopped and smirked. "Actually, nothing would have changed for you."

"Ha ha." David grinned and moved, resting his arm around Marko's shoulders. Marko leaned into him casually, something that was a huge no-no where David in any less of a mood.

"So who's got your smile, Dwayne? I'd like to meet this _special _someone." He raised his eyebrows once at the word 'special.' Inside Dwayne's smile disappeared.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Paul laughed and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Because we just wanna meet him. Relax, bud."

"I'm not sure, David."

"Why not?" David's eyes lost a little bit of their friendliness at Dwayne's resistance. David, too, was getting suspicious.

"_Because," _Marko interjected, "he doesn't want to scare him away!"

"It's okay, Dwayne." David's voice lost its edge after Marko's reasoning. "I get if we just aren't good enough to meet him." Marko rolled his eyes at where this was headed no matter how much he interfered. David wanted to pick a fight, and one would probably break out.

"Don't even go there. Don't guilt trip me into—"

"I'm not guilt tripping you."

"Yes, you are!"

"Christ, guys," Paul said, rolling his eyes and sitting down.

"What's wrong with me wanting privacy for once?" Dwayne asked irritably, getting more defensive by the minute. David was about to say something back when Marko cut him off.

"Guys," he laughed, "it's no big deal. No need to get all defensive." His dark blue eyes looked up to see David, who visibly relaxed at his words, a threatening smile plastered on his pale face.

"Yeah; no big deal. You don't want to introduce us? That's fine," he said lightly, slowly pulling away from Marko and seating himself on his wheelchair. He pulled out a cigarette and began to light it, while the others watched him curiously. Dwayne licked his dry lips and proceeded to leave the cave.

Just as he took a step up the slope, he could hear David's low voice. Whether he was talking to him or not, he wasn't sure. "I guess I have to do everything myself around here," he sighed quietly, causing Dwayne's pace to quicken.

_Him _meet Sam? Not a chance! David would either want to kill Sam, or make him some kind of messenger slash slave for him to boss around. Or a guard dog for the day time. It didn't matter what David would do; he was _not _meeting Sam. Not in a fucking million years.

Dwayne got to the boardwalk just before it closed, finding Sam hanging out around a cotton candy stand. Noticing Dwayne there, he smiled, a little confused. "What made you come here _now?_" Sam took a bit of his cotton candy, still smiling.

"You can't meet my friends," he said bluntly, getting straight to the point. Sam laughed, dimples forming on his cheeks.

"Okay!"

"I mean it," he said seriously.

"And…_what _brought this on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just, don't purposely go up to my friends."

"I don't know who your friends _are," _Sam pointed out. Yeah, that was true, Dwayne thought.

"I guess that's settled then," he said abruptly, confusing himself as to why he even went to warn Sam if he didn't even know who to look out for. Sam rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his food.

"Want some?" he offered, holding it out.

"I prefer alcohol over sugar."

"Hm," Sam hummed. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Hey!" the concession guy shouted at them. "Get your asses off the boardwalk so I can close! I was supposed to an hour ago," he complained, pointing a fat finger at them. Sam tossed the remainder of the sweet into the nearest trash can, grabbing Dwayne's hand and pulling him along.

"Come on. There's something I have to show you," he said eagerly. Dwayne grinned broadly.

"Oh, is it what I think it is?" he flirted, earning a playful shove.

"You pervert!" Sam practically skipped off the boardwalk, twirling a few times.

"Where are we going?"

"It's no fun if you know!" There was something that made Dwayne uncertain about going with Sam, but he didn't know what. He crept along so slow he might as well have stopped. Sam noticed this and spun around, still hyper and smiling childishly. "Oh, don't be such a wuss."

"I…"

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Sam asked.

"Well, no…"

"Then _come on. _Don't tell me you're _scared." _Dwayne scoffed at the idea. He was never scared. Sam started walking again, if 'walking' was the right term. More like leaping and gliding over the ground people walked on. And Dwayne had no idea where they were going. At first he thought Sam was going to just roam over to random places with the pace he was going at, but eventually they ended up on the beach.

"Do you see that way over there?" Sam asked, standing on his toes and pointing out over the water into the distance. Dwayne squinted and strained his eyes to see that far, not really seeing much.

"No."

"Ugh, how disappointing." He lowered himself back down onto his heels. "I guess we'll have to get _closer." _

_Closer to _what_? _Dwayne thought.

"Um, what exactly am I looking for?"

"I don't know. Anything, I guess. I don't know how you can't see it, though."

"See what?"

"Oh my god, look again!" Dwayne strained even harder, still seeing nothing but fog over the water. "That's where I live."

"I…don't see anything."

"Well, maybe the blind vampire has to drag his ass over there to see," Sam teased, but was serious about Dwayne having to get closer.

"You want to show me where you live," Dwayne clarified, shocked. Sam nodded casually. "Where you _live _live?"

"Uh…yeah..." Dwayne let out a deep breath.

_This ought to be interesting…_

**Oh my gosh, dears, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and length in chapters! It's almost humiliating I can't make more than 2,000 words lately…**

**I hope this chapter was good, though. At first I thought this was going to be around two or three chapters, but now I think it's going to become a full story. Or at least long than five chapters. **

**I hope this one pleased you all! Reviews are love:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked out into the distance for a second, and then turned his attention back at Dwayne, who was still dumbfounded. "You do fly, right?" Sam asked him bluntly.

"Of course I do. I'm surprised you'd think I didn't." Dwayne tilted his head. "Do _you?" _

"I'm surprised you'd think I didn't," Sam copied. "Half vampire," he repeated. Dwayne just looked at him for a minute, furrowing his eyebrows in contemplation and curiosity. Sam just watched back, wondering why he was staring at him like that. The blue of Sam's eyes seemed to shine and his cheeks reddened a little under the scrutinizing gaze. "What?" he asked shyly, starting to feel self conscious. After a beat of silence, Dwayne answered.

"Nothing…" No, Dwayne didn't want to say what he was thinking. Who would? 'Yeah…you remind me of someone…' Great comment in a relationship; compare Sam to someone you used to know. That might just be the best compliment you've said so far!

So of course he didn't _say _anything. He said 'Nothing'. Sam really didn't want to hear what he was thinking, anyways…

"Just…stay out of sight as much as you can when you're in there," Sam warned. Dwayne was about to ask when Sam kept going. "Trust me. You don't want to meet my brother."

* * *

The wind was a lot softer that night, so there was only a breeze brushing their skin when they floated across the sky. If someone was watching, it would be unclear if they were gliding, flying, or just being blown with the wind. Sam's shirt flapped slightly and flew a little different than most vampires, with his limbs completely relaxed and standing more erect. He wasn't changed into any form; rather he still looked human. Or at least as human as someone could when they're flying.

There was a house on the edge of the cliff. How very dangerous, Dwayne thought. It was calmer out here too that particular night and the waves crashing against the rock were only half as loud. After they both swiftly landed and walked up the porch steps, he could see a pale, middle-aged woman a few feet in front of him, hugging Sam. A biological mother? He had never heard of supernatural beings living with actual family. "Sam! I wasn't expecting you back for another few days," she exclaimed happily. Once she noticed Dwayne standing there she might as well have gasped. She whispered something to Sam, completely surprised by the guest. He mumbled a few words back, and they were incoherent to Dwayne. "Oh," she said, turning her attention to Dwayne. "I'm Lucy—I'm Sam's mom." She took a few steps forward and reached out her arm to shake his hand, smiling brightly.

"I'm—"

"Dwayne," she finished. "I know; Sam's talked about you before." Lucy was obviously a vampire, to him at least. Her skin was pale and she had an odor to her that belonged to the undead. "Oh, don't worry—he hasn't said anything bad," she assured. Dwayne smiled a little at how friendly she was.

"Okay, Mom. I'll just give him a tour so you can stop embarrassing him," Sam cut in. Lucy stepped back, allowing Sam to drag Dwayne away. There were many open windows, and everything seemed so bare for it to get dark during the day. But it did seem very comfortable. And maybe they had some place to sleep in the basement.

_This is such a nice house, _he thought. So homey and warm. Sam quickly walked around the house, announcing rooms as they passed them, like it didn't matter too much. Once they went up the stairs Sam stopped in front of a door, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Um…my room's a mess."

"My house is a mess," Dwayne countered.

"Hang on. Give me a minute." Sam opened the door and stepped in, but before he shut it Dwayne pushed his way through.

"What are you hiding?" Dwayne joked with a lopsided grin.

Sam accepted the small defeat, firmly shutting the door behind them. "Your room is _not _a mess." Maybe it wasn't the cleanest, but it was definitely much cleaner than what Dwayne was used to.

"If to you this isn't messy, then I wanna see your place," Sam mumbled, taking a seat on his bed. "This is where I live," he announced. "It isn't much, but..." He shrugged casually.

Dwayne was slowly scanning his room, taking in all the glory of it. Well…not _glory—_Sam's closet was breaking open from all the stuffed animals shoved in it. And not the kind you win from the fair. "I don't get how you can live out in the open like this."

"Our basement's pretty capable of holding a vampire. Only my mom can't go out in the sun," Sam explained. Dwayne's gaze drifted over to him again, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"You can go out in the day?" he asked him, furrowing his dark eyebrows. Sam patted the spot next to him, and Dwayne was a little hesitant.

"You've never sat on the same bed as someone before?" Sam teased, gesturing to the same spot again. Dwayne laughed inwardly at that, agreeing that he shouldn't be so weird about it. But still, there was a small tentativeness when he sat lightly on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam smiled widely, continuing with his explaining. "So," he began, "like I said—I'm half werewolf. Werewolves can go out in the sun—"

"They can?" Dwayne cut in.

"Where have _you_ been hiding? Of course they can! Anyways, since I'm part werewolf, I can go out in the sun as I please. But I'm also half vampire, though, so if I do, I'm not as _strong, _I guess you can say. A bunch of the _abilities _are limited for me during the day."

"As in…" Sam waited for him to go on. "You can't fly during the day?"

"I can't fly, run as fast, all the stuff that vampires do. 'Cause once the sun comes up, I'm more _dog _than anything." The idea almost made Sam cringe—being a filthy dog like that…

Dwayne was still trying to grasp the concept of there being someone like Sam. He was something special, that was for sure. Sam explained a few more things—like his eating habits—which consisted of human blood, flesh, and normal food. And later on that night Dwayne relaxed a little more, now comfortable with his sitting on Sam's bed.

He was starting to really enjoy being where he was. Away from all the wild parties and crowds, next to an amazing person—Sam and all his perfections—while at the same time being so…in love?

"I've probably been here longer than your family would like," Dwayne admitted after the hours passed.

"They won't mind." Sam smiled again, this time with more of an admiration and assurance to it.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to—"

"No, really, I'm sure they won't." Sam's voice became persuasive—a little seductive. He reached out and Dwayne watched his hand go to his necklace, fingering the lines in the tooth. "Maybe you can stay a little longer? Your friends won't mind, will they?" Sam bit his lip and his eyes lingered on Dwayne's.

Dwayne watched Sam's every movement, resisting the urge to swallow hard. "Stay," Sam said again, trailing his fingers from Dwayne's necklace across his chest, feeling the smooth, cool skin there. The edge on Sam's smile faded into a more somber look, and Dwayne closed the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

It was slow at first, movement starting quickly until Dwayne's hands slipped around Sam's waist. His teeth glided along Sam's bottom lip, and he readily opened up his mouth, awaiting everything that would follow. Dwayne shot his hot tongue into Sam's mouth, exploring the new area while Sam fought to do the same thing.

Dwayne's hands rubbed soothing circles on Sam's back, hardly paying attention to the determined hands that were pulling down his jacket. Once he was aware of it, Dwayne pulled back, watching the clothing be discarded onto the floor before returning his attention back to Sam. He smirked, this time going down farther to latch his mouth onto Sam's neck. Sam jumped at the ticklish sensations coursing through his body, eventually relaxing and turned his head to the side, allowing Dwayne a better angle.

Once he found a very sensitive spot, Dwayne took turns between kissing and sucking, occasionally swiping his tongue over the soft flesh. Sam's breathing picked up and he closed his eyes, focusing on how good it felt. Dwayne's hands had wandered down to Sam's slim thighs, gripping lightly.

Sam's thoughts turned into mush, and he became dizzy as the room spun while he tried to keep himself upright. He snapped out of his trance when Dwayne bit down in his neck, eliciting a shuddering gasp from him and he racked his fingernails down Dwayne's back, causing the bigger teenager to moan softly.

Now Sam was relying solely on Dwayne's balance to keep them straight. If Dwayne wasn't holding him the way he was, Sam would have fallen over already.

But it never crossed his mind how fast things were moving. Or at least, nothing was being done about it. Sam kept pressing, trying to pull them down farther. Because he knew if he could get that far, there was no way Dwayne would resist him. Not that Dwayne would anyways…

The blonde got even closer to him with his legs, resting one over Dwayne's thigh, not taking hint to the sinking back that action emitted. Sam just took it to his advantage, putting more of his weight on Dwayne so as to lean them back onto the mattress, so the older male's back was pressed against it.

"They'll think I came here just to—"

"Shh," Sam cut off. "They're not here," he assured, making a move to kiss him again. Dwayne held his hands up against Sam in an attempt to resist him. "She left a while ago—work."

"You—" He was silenced with Sam's mouth, and he managed to get out a few words in between. "You don't…" Sam's legs straddled his waist. Sam was moving so fast is Dwayne didn't know him better he could have assumed the blonde wasn't a virgin still. He was going to say something about it—that Sam deserved something more special, not a rushed thing in his bedroom because his house was empty.

Sam stopped and looked at him for a moment, pressed up against Dwayne's chest, running his fingers across his smooth skin. "Do you even want this?" Dwayne asked him.

"I _need _it," Sam breathed heavily. Dwayne just didn't understand the literalness of that statement.

That's all Dwayne really needed—Sam to confirm that he wanted it.

It moved so quickly Sam barely caught it; clothes being shredded and tossed carelessly on the floor. He could tell immediately how it would go overall. "Lie on your back," Dwayne told him softly. After Sam swiftly did so he ran a hand down Sam's smooth, pale flesh. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Raking his fingernails down his back, he asked, "Have you ever taken it up the ass before, Sam?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip. Dwayne's hands groped Sam's rear end, and, _damn, _he had a nice ass. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sam said in a rather shaky voice. He gasped and clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white when he felt Dwayne enter him, not stopping until he was within the hilt of him. Sam's reaction to the intrusion Dwayne wasn't expecting.

He slowed down a little, afraid maybe he was actually hurting Sam. He pulled out a little and thrust forward, biting back a groan. Sam couldn't keep in his. It was a little confusing, however, if it was of pain or pleasure.

But Sam said he'd done this before, therefore Dwayne didn't have to be as careful. That and the fact Sam was a vampire—he could endure even the roughest sex and be healed by morning.

Dwayne pulled out all the way and thrust in again deeply, shuddering from the sensation; it had been some time in between doing this.

Not able to control his hips anymore, he started a steady pace, growling when Sam moaned. He was wriggling underneath Dwayne so much he seemed like a virgin. But Dwayne loved everything Sam was doing, even though he wasn't sure if he was even hitting Sam's sweet spot.

The younger man's member was throbbing from the rather dirty words and phrases passing the brunette's mouth. He turned his head to the side to get a glimpse, only to be pulled back to his previous position with another growl from Dwayne. Sam fell forward onto the bed when he felt the sudden, very startling ripples of pleasure that spread through his body as Dwayne drove right against his prostate.

He kept at that angle for a few more thrusts until Sam came without warning. The blonde moaned as his orgasm overtook him, for a moment forgetting he was still only in a house shared by his mother and brother. But they were gone, he reminded himself. Yet, for a moment he feared maybe he was wrong and they heard the whole thing…No, they were gone, he repeated. _Thank God. _

* * *

Dwayne couldn't stop smiling like an idiot after he left Sam's house later. He told himself to stop; the others would know immediately what happened if he didn't knock it off. Before he entered the cave he did a little motion with his hands, exhaling his breath, to straighten out his face again.

He entered and stepped into view, avoiding David's scrutinizing look. Where had he been? Well, that was classified, David. Sorry.

"Hey," Paul drawled out, his face slowly pulling into a wide grin, showing his teeth. Dwayne's insane friend had a reputation for assuming sex right away for anything mysterious. For example, David is five minutes later to the boardwalk than he said he would. Paul's mind screams "Sex!" even after it's proven that wasn't the reason. Though this time he _was _right.

"Where were you?" David asked in a testy tone. His eyes were cold and hard as they stared into Dwayne's.

"What do you mean?" he asked, deciding to pretend he really had no idea what David was talking about.

"I have no fucking idea where you've been all night and we couldn't find you," the blonde growled. Dwayne sighed, stepping past David to spin around, shrugging innocently.

"I'm here now," he said simply. David gritted his teeth.

"You were with someone, weren't you?" Dwayne was about to deny it when David kept talking. "That's fine. But I'm going to meet this person. Whine all you fucking want but I am."

"Here we go again…" Paul groaned.

"Let's see…definitely a 'he', smells like salt and—"

"David," Dwayne warned. "Don't." David's eyebrows rose challengingly.

"A little protective, are we? Oh, I'm just _dying _to meet him."

"And you will!" Dwayne hissed. "I am _not _going to introduce _any _of you."

Now Paul started complaining. "But I don't see why we can't!" Neither did Dwayne, really. He thought maybe he was being a bit over-protective over Sam. But it wouldn't be too good if his friends and Sam met each other. More specifically, if David and him met. Dwayne couldn't picture that going well, for some reason. That's why none of them would ever even get on a first name basis. He couldn't even see them being interested in Sam too much, anyway. That put some ease on him.

Oh, don't speak so soon.

He must have, because the very next night Sam was at the boardwalk. At the cotton candy stand, to be more specific. That had never crossed Dwayne's mind before; Sam liked the sweet treat—as much as Marko did. Paul had hauled Dwayne off to the ride that was ridden by—in Paul's mind—the hottest girls in town.

Sam gave his money to the greasy man that worked at the stand, smiling despite the black-toothed grin that was returned. He only took a few steps away, stopping to tear away a piece of the food with his fingers. He froze when he felt a chill run up his spine.

It was much like the kind of feel whenever he was around Dwayne—even his family, to some extent. It was the warning of a threat nearby. He felt them all the time in Santa Carla, but this one was so close—dangerously. But it was only a chill, which also signaled that the close vampire didn't pose as much of a threat.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small, curly-haired blonde at the same food stand he was just at. Sam smiled and turned around. Boy, did he love an occasional brewing over territory.

Marko stopped short before getting his food, noticing the young man that had turned his attention toward him. Marko smiled back sweetly. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam returned, with a slightly different tone—more emphasis and enthusiasm on the word. "I'm sorry," he lied, "but I couldn't help but notice your jacket." Marko pursed his lips. "I don't think I've ever seen it in a store."

"That's because I made it," he mumbled.

"Really?" Sam asked in awe. Inside he was laughing. Marko just seemed to ignore him, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable. Sam had seen him at the boardwalk before. Curly hair, hazel eyes…He usually traveled with a much taller individual. He could tell both his companion and himself were vampires, which made him all the more intrigued.

Marko wasn't sure _what _this guy was, and decided to stay out of his way for the time being. Sam scared him a little, and forgot about the cotton candy he was interested in eating before; he was only set for leaving. His bright eyes flitted around for a moment before he started walking away. "Bye," Sam called out after him. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk plastered on his face while he examined the cotton candy that had stuck to his fingers. His smile widened.

"See you later," he said softly to himself. He continued to touch his food until suddenly his smile vanished into something sour. The humans blinked and he was gone.

* * *

**Well…it's been…How long has it been? More than a month, that's all I know. You guys don't deserve to have to wait so long! I don't even have an excuse, aside from my own laziness. You can remove me from you alerts/favorites if you want if you're really mad at me. I'd totally understand—I feel like such a jerk for waiting SO long…I hope this chapter makes up for it. No promises, but I'll try to get another chapter in soon, hopefully around next week. Yell at me, tell me you still love me, express your love for chocolate—Review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, hey there! I'm not dead, as most of you know… I've been trolling around here off and on a bit, but I have NOT stopped writing. I cried hiatus for a moment there. Hiatus my ass. I can put all of my other current fics on hold, but not this one! I'll have two going at once from now on, instead of four. You have all left wonderful reviews, and it makes me smile to read them, so I can't even begin to apologize for this uber long "break" (as I'm discreetly calling it). I don't know how long this is going to be, but I have yet to wrap it up yet, so you can count on at least a few more chapters. I've been thinking about this a lot, as well as writing down outlines and whatnot in my notebook (that I pray no one finds :o), so I didn't one hundred percent slack off since… God, I have no idea what month it was when I last updated this. D: I should just shut up. Stop listening to me. It's not worth your time. No, really. I disappoint even myself. **

* * *

He was being "as dumb as an ass" as his brother would call it. Even Lucy had said it, though she didn't use that one term toward him. _"One day it won't go well." _That's what they said the last time; and Sam had kicked the guy's ass into the next week and out of town. That had really proved to them he could take care of himself, but they were still skeptical about him being a little too careless and open.

Sam knew there were always others in Santa Carla (he wasn't an idiot), but this one had a tang of something else. Sam could choose to play with him a little bit, or kill him.

Or both.

All Sam had to do was wait for the right moment. His newest challenge has a _buddy, _or whatever the hell vampires call them. That "buddy" could be just a coven-mate, friend, brother…But vampires get way too protective over people close to them, friend _or_ mate. That brought him another thought: They could be mates. And if Sam did mess him up, or even _attempt _to, his name could be dropped so easily and this "mate" would fuck him up big time. Not really worth it when you think about it. That's when the alternative comes into play: covering up your tracks by throwing the _death _card onto the table. But if these two particular vampires _were _mates, what would they be doing so far apart from each other in a place like this?

_What's Dwayne doing so far from you, Sam? _

He shook his head.

He and Dwayne weren't the same—they weren't mates. Even the word made Sam feel a little awkward, since it was being used towards his own relationship.

The thought was strange and foreign to him, but brought a warm feeling, and he smiled idly.

Sam could screw Marko, play with him, or just kill him for fun. But he had Dwayne for one of those things, didn't he? His smile widened.

He would just fuck him up. No screwing involved.

Sam wasn't into cheating—that was something a loyal, um, _dog _would never do. But a vampire, on the other hand…would be tempted. Now Sam frowned.

As he had learned from both experience and stories, vampires tended to have high "needs," as his mom had discreetly put it. Sure, they were still loyal and could love someone so, so much, but those "needs" got in the way of a lot of things.

Would Dwayne be _tempted? What did go on last night?_ Sam wondered. One-time thing? Heat-of-the-moment?

_You were the one who started it, Sam. _

Sam was the reason the night led to that. And even _he _was unsure of what he truly felt. _Oh, but you care for Dwayne…_

The hair on the back of his neck prickled with an electric current, almost, and he straightened his posture, gazing over the edge of the roof, keen on the two vampires walking down below. He grinned when he saw who it was.

"A kid scared you?" the blond teased, laughing heartedly at the idea.

"I'm not kidding, Paul," he hissed. "And he's not a kid." Paul slung an arm around Marko, only to have it pushed away.

"You need to relax—you're way too…What's the word?" After a few seconds of thinking he gave up on remembering the word he was looking for. "Anyways, I'm sure _David _wouldn't let that _kid _mind-rape you."

"I don't think he'll 'mind-rape' me."

"Whatever," Paul sang, rolling his eyes and attempting to put his arm around Marko again. This time he didn't push him away.

"So how was your _ride _with Dwayne," Marko inquired.

Sam didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation. That name rang in his head: Dwayne. So _these _were his friends, Sam concluded. Maybe. Quite possibly. There could be more than one vampire Dwayne around here, but it was better to play on the safe side…

And he had been planning on possibly killing them. _But you still can…_

They were getting farther away now—his chances were slipping. _Get them. _

_But Dwayne…_

Sam gritted his teeth, and with a huff, flew away.

When Sam found Dwayne, he was underneath the Boardwalk, standing in the sand next to a pillar, alone. "Miss me?" Sam teased, slowly walking up to him, swaying his hips slightly as he did so. Dwayne's eyes were fixed on him, and a lazy smile spread across the brunette's face. When Sam was in arm's reach, he stopped short.

"Hey," Dwayne greeted softly. Sam smiled sweetly and took a few more steps forward; allowing the other man to place a hand on Sam's hip, pulling him in. There was a rather violent shudder that ran down Sam's spine from his closeness, but he pushed it away as quickly as it came.

Their kiss was sweet, with emotions mixed in that almost made Sam shake – Dwayne's hand kept him mostly still. Lust—that's mostly what he felt. Enough of it to make his head spin with desire and cause him to pull Dwayne even closer, deepening the kiss.

Sam was pushed back against the pillar, and he emitted a small gasp of surprise at the sudden force. "Do you have all night?" Sam asked in-between kisses.

"Yes."

Sam could feel how much Dwayne wanted him, and considered lowering his hand to touch him; he decided against it. However, he couldn't help the sinful and pleasant thoughts that flowed out of his mouth in a mumbled whisper, just as lips found the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder.

Someone giggled, and Sam broke out of their state when it registered that it wasn't him that made the noise. A throat was cleared, and Dwayne broke away from him faster than a vampire cringed away from sunlight. He took a defensive and protective state immediately, his body getting between Sam and whoever had interrupted. The blonde's first reaction was a roll of his eyes, even though his own teeth had become sharper and elongated. He would have been completely ready to lash out at someone if Dwayne wasn't standing in the way.

_Get out of my way, _he thought—more like _snarled. _

Dwayne didn't move an inch.

Sam peered around him, wanting to at least get a look, and he recognized the intruders of their private moment without a second to pause. It was the two blondes he had seen not even an hour ago; the one he had played with a little, and his companion, a tall and lean young man. Sam, after a little remembrance was brought to him, recognized the second even further. He, you could say, dated him for a little bit. Go figure that they were meeting again this way.

"Whoa," Paul said, putting his hands up defensively at the look on Dwayne's face. "Sorry, dude."

"What," the Dwayne began, surprisingly calm, "are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course," answered Marko, shrugging. A small grin broke out on his face. "And we found ya."

"_Busy_," Paul added with a snigger. Paul inclined his head to the side, peering a few feet in front of him where Dwayne was, interested in the much shorter being that Dwayne could have been accused of hiding from them, he was covering him with his back so well. However, the broadest of them all didn't expect Sam to be strong enough to shove him out of his way. Well, not exactly… But he _was _able to wiggle his way out without a problem.

"Are theseyour friends?" Sam asked him curiously. When Dwayne looked down, he was astonished to see Sam genuinely interested and…pleased.

"Mhm," replied Paul lightly before Dwayne could even shape his mouth to form the word.

_Shit _was Dwayne's only train of thought. Well, it wasn't like he could hide Sam any more…

"Sam, this is-," the brunette started to introduce, but Sam stopped him.

"I've already met them," he said, nodding. This made Dwayne a little more eased, that no one was trying to rip the throat out of another, but now he was just curious. And jealous.

"What?" Dwayne asked Sam, confused.

Sam looked innocent.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, don't tell David about him."

Paul was unfazed and highly distracted, not really in tune to what Dwayne was repeating. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said dismissively, waving it off. It was very deep into the night, the sky blacker than ever, with the lights shutting down on the boardwalk; hardly anyone was around, and the boys were drifting across the bridge and down the steps slowly, aimlessly.

"I mean it," said the brunette seriously.

"Dwayne," Marko said, speaking up and sounding grave in his own honesty. "You _know _David will find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later," he mumbled. Marko kept to his own space, arms crossed and gaze low, quiet.

Paul whispered something under his breath, shaking his head, and Dwayne snapped his attention to him. "What was that?" He engaged in a heated argument with him, since he heard very well what it was, and Sam was the topic. Marko looked uninterested, but maybe he wasn't listening to them at all—his eyes told them that he was thinking about something else.

Dwayne caught that in the corner of his eye a split second too late, because Marko's head shot up and he spun around. Dwayne didn't have time to ask him what it was before the dark of the night opened up and Marko leaped out of the way, giving birth to a glowing-eyed creature that was on them ruthlessly in an instant.

Dwayne couldn't even tell that he had changed—his fingernails and teeth growing and eyes and facial features distorted—but he didn't have to think at all; his instincts did it all for him.

The thing (he couldn't even tell in the black night if it was human or animal) had leaped upon him with claws clinging to Dwayne's chest, shoving him down on the ground in the blink of a human eye. His arms braced himself, and now he could tell that it was human, since what he felt was a bare, smooth and warm chest (though it wasn't an erotic thing to him at the moment). The being was thrown off of him swiftly by Paul, sliding in the sand a few yards away. Dwayne was on his feet in no time, and so was the man, standing broad and as tall as Paul. His mind wasn't wondering who this was, what he wanted, a million _why's; _the only thing running through his mind was "Kill it."

The dark-haired, unknown man snarled, showing an impressive set of dangerous teeth that made even the vampires jealous. Dwayne reacted accordingly. Even Paul, who one would think wouldn't even beat a naughty dog, was crouched and ready. His eyes were scanning everything. The golden and red orbs fell on another glowing pair across from them the same time solid yellow ones did. The mystery man darted, faster than Dwayne or Paul had ever seen anyone move, and sooner than they could even flinch, a clawed hand was on Marko's throat; their friend's back pressed against his chest tightly.

Marko's mouth clamped shut and he stopped breathing, eyes wide and highly uncertain as he watched for a reaction from someone. This wasn't the first time this had happened, of course… Marko was much smaller than them, much weaker, so you would think if the group got a human pissed off the first person he went for was the curly-haired blonde. Usually, in those situations, Marko could handle them just fine, because he _did _have strength greater than most. In something like, however…the odds weren't good, just judging by the remarkable grip on his windpipe at the moment.

Paul looked to Dwayne, unsure of what to do, and his stance gave away that he wasn't going to attack anymore—just what was to be expected. Dwayne stiffened. "What do you want," he asked without expression. The mystery man bared his teeth in either a sarcastic smile or warning snarl; Dwayne couldn't tell.

"I want you to stop," he said, enunciating clearly.

_Well, _Dwayne thought sardonically, that_ explains it. _"What."

"You know what!" he snapped, hand clenching around Marko's neck even more, causing the small male to wince. "He's not some worthless whore you can just toss around as you please, you know."

_Oh…_

Dwayne thought he knew very well who this was, now. "Oh yeah?" he asked, testing the waters a bit.

"Yeah. I bet you know nothing about him."

"Why do you think that?" asked the brunette curiously, taking a step to his left. He wished he hadn't.

"Don't move," the teenage boy advised him, "or _he_ dies."

Marko rolled his eyes, thinking, _Great… Now I'm a hostage. _

Dwayne held up his hands in surrender, signaling he wouldn't try anything, which seemed to assure him. "You _don't _know anything about him—_us,_" he began, "or you'd be gone already."

That was a head-scratcher, somewhat. Dwayne wanted to ask more questions, but thought better of it. "What do you want?" he asked again, this time with a different meaning.

"I want you to never step within a radius of him again," he said forcefully, his expression and tone unmoving. He couldn't be compromised with. Dwayne took one look at Marko, and then another at his captor, contemplating that. He didn't have to ask to know what the options and consequences were.

He swallowed. "Okay." It pained him, more than he would like, to say it. "I won't." Marko let out a surprised cry when he was shoved abruptly and harshly forward, Paul there to catch him. Dwayne was searching immediately, but…

Michael disappeared into the night.

* * *

**It might be a bit crappy… I don't know. You'll have to tell me, since you guys are my only feedback. :D I mustn't make promises on updates, since I might have a hard time keeping it, but I **_**can **_**promise that this will continue eventually, whether it is within a week or a few months. I don't just drop stories for no reason. Now, I shall say adios, for now, my readers! Lots of love and stuff! Happy holidays! **


	6. Chapter 6

***grovels* You have no idea how bad I feel for not updating anything in so long...and this chapter isn't even as long as it should be. I thought I'd give you what I've had for a while now, but can't add on to. So I present an extremely short chapter - number six! R&R and all that jazz, please!**

* * *

The event wasn't spoken of. Dwayne had made it clear to both of his friends that they could not, under any circumstances, even _hint _at it to David. Easier said than done. For a whole week, Dwayne was on edge around them all, wincing at any word that sounded to him like it was about to be brought up (Paul just didn't know how to shut up), but thankfully, it was like Paul had completely forgotten about what had happened, and Marko was quiet enough about it.

Dwayne knew already that Sam would seemingly disappear off the face of the Earth for up to a week at a time, at random intervals. Sam never offered an explanation. Dwayne never asked. Simple as that. But this time, after Dwayne hadn't seen hide nor tail (okay…that wasn't supposed to be a bad joke) of his favorite were-vamp, he became…worried, you could say. All those other times, Dwayne couldn't say he _didn't _miss Sam (and this week was no exception), but he had the strange feeling that it would be much longer than normal he would see him again, if ever.

Maybe it was because Michael had intervened—and Dwayne still wondered if Sam knew about that. Maybe Sam was being held captive by his family at his home because they didn't want him to go out and see Dwayne anymore. Or _maybe _it wasn't like that at all, and Sam just didn't _want _to see him any longer, so Michael just kept it toned down and threatened Dwayne to stay away, and—

_Jesus, stop it, _he told himself fiercely. He sounded like a young girl with a wild imagination and confusing relationships with boys, complete with a "He loves me, he loves me not" flower. You know… "Maybe he's not interested. Maybe he's just scared—Aww! Oh, but maybe…he's _gay!_"

Oh, please.

Dwayne shouldn't be chasing after someone who could possibly not even want him. It made him seem desperate and weak. Plus, he had never been affected this much by someone before, so why start now?

_I need to get away and look around…_

In more way than one, actually.

He decided that the boardwalk itself was just too plain for his liking tonight, even if it was hustling and bustling with young, provocative blood. He was by himself. As usual, he realized. He had always been just a tad bit detached from his group and friends—the only true family he'd ever really had (so he thought)—but recently it seemed a bit more excessive. He didn't goof off with them and taunt the unlucky passerby who just happened to be in their line of view. Nor did he gawk at women (or men, as he admitted to doing pretty often before he met Sam) in a crude manner. Like his "friends" did. He was separating more and more from them, and he thought bitterly that it was always only a matter of time before he outgrew them.

He shook his head absently, unable to believe he was thinking such sour things, and when he tried to backtrack and correct himself, he wasn't able to; it was all true.

_I _really _need to get out…_

That was why he was strolling along the shops and substantial stores that littered the area, from body piercings and tattoos and candy to tuxedos and ball gowns sold at extremely bargained prices. He would walk by them, looking into the windows to check out the merchandise briefly and with little interest before moving on. He passed by the little "vampire hunters" (as they called themselves), and he couldn't remember the last name of the brothers, but it was somewhat weird…like "Toad" or something along those lines. He definitely didn't linger long there, and he didn't even pass through the doorframe; they took their "job" very seriously, for one, and even though David laughed and taunted them all the time, Dwayne would much rather just stay out of their way. Why get yourself into a quarrel with someone if all you had to do was turn the other cheek? Besides, they probably had the front door blessed or something. He didn't feel like testing out the theory.

Everything looked bored and just not "for" him—especially the brightly colored clothing and jewelry that seemed to be everywhere. It was all blah…blah…eh, it's okay…oh, hell no…

And then something (finally) caught his interest. Well, some_one._

"I haven't seen you around in a while," came a voice that was more than a couple notches higher than Dwayne's, and very playful.

Dwayne paused mid-step and wondered a few things. Firstly, how the hell did Sam find him? If he had to break down the rest of them into coherent thoughts, it'd probably go somewhere down the lines of, _Do I run? Ignore him? Save my ass? I wonder if he knows what Michael did… Probably not. Should I tell him? Will Michael just get grounded or something? Or will he hunt me down and skin me alive? I'm not too young to die, but damn it, I'm not ready._

But in the end, a whole second had passed, and he gathered up all of the courage he possessed to turn around and come face-to-face (though not really, since he was much shorter than Dwayne) with Sam, who had sensed that moment of hesitation and twisted his facial expression into one of confusion and slight worry. Dwayne's own expression must have been pretty bad, because that look of fret amplified sevenfold.

"What's wrong?"

His lips hardened into a fine line, and he said, "Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"Sam—" He broke off and looked around them briefly; no one was paying any attention. Why would they? He opened his mouth to speak again but closed it and sighed. He had underestimated Sam, however, who was much smarter than Dwayne gave him credit for. Sam caught on almost right away, after having a few second to piece it all together. Michael had come back late that one night, which was an anomaly for him, and acted all strange and bold, with his chest puffed out as he strutted. He had looked very accomplished, and Sam had assumed something different at the time—but now he knew the real reason why.

The look of confusion was replaced with solid anger and his eyes went hard. He wasn't looking at Dwayne anymore, though; he wasn't looking at anything in particular. "I see." Dwayne blinked and Sam was gone, the crowd of people at the boardwalk filling the gap where he stood, chatting and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

For a second, Dwayne wondered if there _would _be a tomorrow for a few people.


End file.
